


Reconnection

by CityofPodujevo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Love/Relationship, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofPodujevo/pseuds/CityofPodujevo
Summary: Gob and Lone Wanderer Morrin share an intimate moment while visiting Goodneighbor. This is an offshoot scene of the same polyamorous relationship created in Enmeshment. Hancock makes an brief appearance.
Relationships: Gob/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn, but I am not apologizing. Gob and Morrin go out drinking in Goodneighbor while Hancock does his own thing. This is in the same storyline as Enmeshment.

Morrin entered the Old State House laughing quietly, pushing Gob up the stairs as his laughs rang louder. “Shush, shut up!” she hissed at him as she unlocked the second floor common room and relocked it behind them, stumbling over him as he made for the couch while holding his stomach from laughing.

She stepped out of her boots as he crashed, chortling into the cushions. Morrin had tripped in the street on the way back from the bar and taken a running dive into an alley an unreal distance away. Gob hadn’t drank an unacceptable amount but he claimed she had disappeared into a void besides the kicked up soles of her shoes as she fell. He had recovered but when the neared the Old State House she noticed her elbows were scuffed and he spiraled again, saying she had road rash from her trip to the moon.

“Shush!” the girl insisted, sitting on him where he laid on the couch and putting a finger to his mouth, “You’re loud and we were out late,”

“I’m sorry,” his eyes were pleading but wet, “I’m sorry, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

With this realization Morrin’s gaze softened and she joined him on her side, jamming herself between him and the couch back. She touched his face with her fingertips as she caught her breath from herding him up the stairs. “I’m glad you thought it was funny, although for me it was terrifying.”

He looked at her face intently. “I can’t imagine someone with a Deathclaw mantelpiece saying a running fall in a back alley was terrifying,”

She shrugged. “Different things scare different people, I’m not as brave as you think.”

She leaned in to kiss him then, something they hadn’t done in public since arriving in the Commonwealth. Morrin hadn’t adjusted to the less judgemental areas of New England and although conflicts did not frighten her she had not yet made a solid stand in the community and feared being shunned. Gob, who was apprehensive of most things thanks to a background in the slave trade, was not offended by her restraint.

He kissed her back with growing intensity, his hands touching her chest delicately at first then becoming more desperate. She slid under him, pulling his weight on top of her and lifting her knees so her legs were around his back, her hand grabbing him over his pants. He exhaled sharply, pulling back to tip his head down and watch her work him through the fabric. She lifted her hips slightly as she did so and he murmured softly in response, meeting her eyes and watching her expression become a plead. 

“Fuck, kid,” he grumbled in playful frustration, pulling the hem of her dress up over her stomach and grabbing her fearlessly between her legs, watching her expression soften with pleasure. He pushed her panties to the side with his thumb as he slid his fingers over her slit which was already wet. He was dying, he didn’t deserve this and he couldn’t quite figure out what had brought her around in the first place but he wanted her every second they were alone. The shame he had felt for years was ebbing away slowly since they had met but his apprehension of pleasing her remained. As long as he didn’t think about who he was, what he was, his confidence had remained with her help.

“What’s wrong?” Morrin asked him with her lower lip out, “Too much?” she squeezed his cock through his pants and he shuddered, shoving two fingers inside of her to evoke a mutual feeling. She cried out and her control loosened as did her grip on him but he lowered his hips against her palm and she began to pump him hard.

His angle changed and she twisted to the side, moaning louder than she would have allowed moments ago, but this just encouraged Gob’s speed as he watched her writhing. He pulled away to unbuckle his belt and she felt the ridge of his erection against her vulva, sitting up to watch him teasing her. His eyes, which were often far away, were present and glowing in a way she had come to look forward to during intimate moments. They had become increasingly close in the past year and she found herself extremely fond of him.

He sat between her knees and thumbed her clit, looking down at her sex as he eased the head of his penis inside before withdrawing and her hips bucked defiantly. He murmured a thick laugh as he pushed her down gently before reinserting in the same fashion. Morrin whined, squeezing her thighs around his hips in encouragement and he pulled out again while patting two fingers against her clit, increasing her volume and wetness.

“What’s wrong?” Gob asked her as he leaned over her, applying the same insertion and feeling the almost painful squeeze of her thighs. Her breath was hot on his face and he kissed her neck, rubbing her clit between two fingers as he stubbornly resisted a thrust. “You don’t like this, do you?”

She growled at him then, something he was looking forward to as it expressed just the right amount of frustration. “I want it,” she demanded as she tried to wiggle her way onto him but he pulled back. “No!”

“Yes!” he laughed and rubbed her with more pressure, watching her anger fade again. He patiently pushed into her again, feeling the give from her increased stimulation and letting off on her clit. Her breath slowed and she opened her eyes, looking at him as he resisted pulling out and instead pushed in further. Then he stopped.

“Noooo!” she cried again, her fists balling in frustration around the fabric of his shirt. He laughed again and thrusted, watching her eyes roll back into her head. He paused again.

“You suck, go!” she said bursting into giggles, motioning towards the door and then folding him in her arms and beginning to kiss his neck again.

“I’m the worst, huh?” he chuckled hoarsly and kissed her before grabbing the cheek of her ass with one hand and began thrusting into her hard. Morrin let out the shrill moan indicative of fulfillment and Gob smiled despite himself, holding her inner thigh now as he pumped against her slit. He was going to lose himself fast, it was rare that he didn’t as his anticipation ran high during most times together and their chemistry was unmatched. He didn’t remember his lovers before the war anymore and she was his only after that wasn’t paid a large sum. History didn’t seem to matter either way.

He was brought back to reality when he felt Morrin’s own fingers rubbing her clit, a clear sign that she was out of time. The realization made his stomach heavy and he quickened his pace as the sounds of her moans rushed him into orgasm. He held her thighs hard against his stomach as he finished with deep thrusts, his lover’s head lolling to the side in exhaustion. 

He squeezed her legs tighter still, his body shaking and she allowed the pain as it was paired with deep satisfaction. Her slitted eyes watched him come down slowly and her chest felt warm. She placed her fingertips on his stomach to feel his inhales taper off from a strong hitch and he backed out of her with great care, groaning. He tugged his pants up and replaced Morrin’s underwear and dress, smoothing it across her legs. She gazed at him as he leaned in to meet her lips then switched places, he lay on the couch and she tiptoed to the bathroom.

Running cool water over her face she felt her body’s soreness from an altercation earlier in the week settling over her again. She crept back to the couch to find Gob asleep on his stomach as if he had collapsed. She rubbed his back for a moment before turning and walking to the bedroom, letting herself in.

She shut the door behind her and crossed to the bed, crawling on her hands and knees on the covers. Hancock murmured sleepily and inhaled sharply, breaking into a yawn. “Pussy cat,” he grumbled as she slid under the covers next to him, “Do you just get plowed on my couch? Because I don’t think Gob can make wails like that. Is he coming in?”

“No, he is out,” she moved Hancock’s arm out of the way to place herself against his chest, “He had a lot of bourbon,”

“Did he wear a condom?” he asked and Morrin frowned before grabbing his sides hard and he busted into laughter which she mocked rudely. He rolled so he was half on top of her and tucked his arm around her stomach, chuckling to himself.

The door busted open and the ghoul bartender stumbled in, mocking Hancock’s guffaw obnoxiously which caused the Mayor to laugh loudly again. Morrin giggled into the pillow as she felt Gob climb into bed next to her.

“Wrecked her,” he mumbled in what should have been an enthusiastic joke had he not been exhausted. 

“Wrecked her damn near killed her,” Hancock responded warmly and she felt him reach across her in a way she hadn’t witnessed before. She turned her head against the pillow and saw his hand on Gob’s back. She reached for the bartender and pulled him closer to her, which he obliged, observing as Hancock rested his hand on the ghoul’s side affectionately. She stared for a moment and then melted against them both, content.


End file.
